


Legacy

by Writing-Stardew-Valley (writingfanfic)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, History, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Stardew-Valley
Summary: For the prompt: 'could i request a SFW fic with a young bachelor!willy? like, when farmer's grandpa was alive and lewis was young and evelyn and george, etc?'Of course! This is an awesome prompt.





	Legacy

“ _William Fisker!_ ”

You hear the shout and stop, watching in amusement as Willy rushes outside with his fishing rod. You see this happen at least three times a week, but it never fails to make you laugh – he hurries down the path, and behind him, his mother appears, arms folded and looking very displeased.

“(Y/N),” she said, and you smile. “If you find my errant, good-for-nothing layabout of a son, please send him back! If he lives at home, he’s got to do his chores.”

“Of course, Mrs. Fisker.”

“Same with his bloody father. I knew I shouldn’t have married the first dashing fisherman from the Fern Islands I met…” She goes back in, mumbling to herself, and you grin, before heading down the road in the same direction as Willy. Sure enough, you draw level with the hedge at the end of the street, and he appears behind it sheepishly.

“Hey, (Y/N),” he mumbles, and you smile at him. “Oh, Ma’ll stop complaining when I come home with dinner.”

“I’m sure.” You two fall into step, and he looks up at the blue sky. “So, Mr. Fancy-Pants, where are we fishing today?”

“I was just going to go into the Cindersap Forest and do some fishing. Don’t you feel like it could sometimes go on forever?” he muses, and you smile at him. “Then I’m walkin’ up to the old farm.” You nod – the new farmer there is a nice guy, setting up a safe place for his family to live.

“Sounds nice. You got room for someone who has… a basket of food and nothing to do until the evening?” He looks over at you, and smiles, and you take his free hand for a moment. “You’re going to have to tell your mother sometime.”

“I just… hate the way gossip gets around Pelican Village, y’know.” You nod, and pass the ranch on the edge of the town – old Phil is out there, Marnie, his youngest daughter, rushing around as he feeds the chickens, and the two of you wave.

“Hey! Willy! (Y/N)!” she hollers, and you can’t help but giggle at her enthusiasm as you continue down the path.

“I will. I promise.” He leans over and kisses your cheek, and you smile at your handsome man. “I just… I want to be able to do you proud.” You find a spot at the edge of the river, and look out across the forest; he begins to sort out his fishing rod, and you begin to unpack your picnic basket. “I mean… I was thinking about… going off with Pappy on one of his trips, if I was to be honest.”

“How long for?” you ask, slowly, and he shrugs, deliberately not meeting your eye.

“A few months. Maybe… maybe half a year.” You inhale through your nose, and he sighs. “I’ve got to do this. For us. If I can come back with money, your family might be more inclined that we can marry.”

“If they say no, I’d run away with you,” you say, fiercely, and see a smile pick at his mouth. “They don’t control me.”

“I know. But I want to do it right. I want us to have money for somewhere to live, and to… well, I don’t know. Start a family, I suppose.” You blush, and he leans in, kissing your cheek. “But for now – let’s catch something that calms Ma down.”

“Alright,” you sigh, and then tilt your head. “I heard Lewis is thinking about moving into politics. He’s sick and tired of the nonsense going on in the mines. George and he were arguing about it the other day. George stormed right out on him, left Evy apologising.” You exhale. “That Joja? They’re getting… very big.”

“Oh, don’t worry. They think they can control the air and the mountains.” He pulls out a box of bait, and you gag, pulling your picnic away from it. “But they’re just a little company.” He lifts the box of maggots. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep them away.” You shake your head, and he grins at you.

“Doesn’t it make you feel odd that… all of this will change? And maybe we’ll be here to see it?” He nods, and you sigh, looking out across the perfect forest, redolent in the light of summer. “And maybe, we’ll have our own family. We’ll be part of its… story.”

“You’re all romantic today.” He kisses your cheek again, and then picks up his stuff. “I’ll be down there, a little way. Just… stay here. Be here? When I’m done, darlin’?”

“Of course,” you sigh happily, and watch him as he leaves. You don’t know what the future brings for Stardew Valley – but you hope it brings only good for the two of you.


End file.
